Lost Daughter
by Errol's Feather
Summary: Calleigh is having a really bad day for many reasons when her past decides to catch up with her and turn her life upside down. A story with a touch of hipphugger, DuCaine and DuVista. Will also take place between season 7 and 8 somewhere.
1. Chapter 1

_**Authors Note**__**: **_The main idea was that if Horatio could have a son showing up from nowhere, Calleigh could have a daughter. This took a long time to plan out, especially since I forgot to store parts of the main scrips so rewrote half and thought it fit better.

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

_**Lost daughter.**_

Chapter 1.

It was one of them bad days in Calleigh Duquesne's life, the morning had started with a fight with Eric and then she had been in court which hadn't been any better.

Now what she didn't know was that this day would change her forever as her past was about to catch up with her.

She had just gotten back to firearms when her cell rang. She looked at the display and saw it was Natalia, sighed and said, "Hey, what's going on?"

"Bad day…?" Natalia paused.

"Kinda why?" the petite blonde asked.

"I need you to come down to hold up, there's something…, you need to see," said Natalia.

"Uhm, ok, be right there," said Calleigh as she hung up wondering what Natalia wanted her for in hold up.

* * *

On her way there she was thinking it again was her father that had messed up drunk driving again, as she parked the car Eric rang and asked, "Sweetie where you at?

"On my way to hold up, Natalia said it was important," she answered.

No answer, but as she read his mind she said, "Probably dad again as she sounded, I dunno."

"I see, so I take it you will be tending to him then," said Eric in a sour, more than worried tone as Calleigh had been doing a lot of that lately.

"Eric, you know I have to do that, I can't just…" she snapped.

"Calleigh, he's an old man and should be able to take care of him self, I mean I hardly see you at nights anymore," he snapped back.

"I know, I know, it's not my fault that he…. You know what I'm here so I have to call you later," she said and hung up with a sigh as she walked inside.

* * *

Inside she quickly found Natalia, but looking at her shocked face she could tell something was wrong and asked, "Natalia, what's the matter?"

"It's I've seen nothing like this, not even with Kyle," the Hispanic woman said.

"What do you mean?" asked the blonde confused.

"Just come with me ok," said Natalia and lead her further in and a moment later Calleigh was looking at a teenager that was so much alike herself that she could be her daughter.

"But, but, but this isn't even possible," said Calleigh looking at her in shock.

"Whatcha looking at," the girl practically snapped at her.

"It's just, what's your name?" Calleigh asked as she gathered herself.

"Margaret Hope Warner, why?" she asked back, glaring at the older blonde with her brown eyes.

"Just wondering, and what are you in for?" she asked.

"What's it to you?" she asked crossing her arms over her chest leaning against the wall.

"Come on Nat, lets go," said Calleigh, the brunette quickly followed her as the girl now looked a bit more insecure, but she didn't say anything.

Almost out Natalia asked, "So?"

"So what?" Calleigh almost snapped.

"Is she yours?" Natalia asked.

"Don't be silly, I don't have a daughter, you know that," said Calleigh rolling her eyes.

"Just she looked so much alike you," said Natalia.

"Just a coincidence I'm sure, oh and do you know what's she's in for?" Calleigh asked.

"Driving to fast and it was alcohol in her system," said Natalia.

"That figures, well I see you back at the lab," said Calleigh rolling her eyes getting inside the car.

"Sure she's not yours," said Natalia.

"Oh come on, when would I ever have time to give birth to a daughter," said Calleigh annoyed starting the engine.

Natalia shook her head but she was still thinking, "It can't be coincidental, that girl has to be yours."

* * *

Feedback alwaus welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 2.

Calleigh sat down in the firearms head in her hands, thinking about the young girl that was a refection of her. She could have been her when she was young, only she had a girlyer style than this girl. That had been wearing torn jeans, a black top with a skull and black leather jacket. Her hair was held back with a scarf that match the T-shirt and her car was an expensive one as she had checked it in the impound lot moments earlier.

Calleigh thought of the name Margaret Hope Warner and thinking of the car her parents had to be very upper class which was why she was probably acting up.

She sighed as she heard Horatio's voice rumble, "Something wrong?"

"Just wonder if I had a daughter how she would have turned out," she answered.

"With you as a mother, pretty good," he said and smiled at her.

"I wouldn't be so sure, how was it to get to know Kyle after all these years?" she asked.

"Challenging, but I wish I was there from the start, why are you asking me this?" he wanted to know.

"Just curious, hey do you know where Julia is?" she asked.

"I would assume either at work or at home why?" he answered a little confused.

"Need to ask her something, you got the address," she said.

He gave it to her and she said, "See you in a little while."

He nodded just as Natalia came in and asked, "Where was she going?"

"To see Julia for some reason," he said rather puzzled.

"Bet it's about that girl in hold up," said Natalia thoughtfully.

"Who?" Horatio asked.

"Never mind, I gotto…" said Natalia and headed back to DNA while Horatio looked confused after her.

* * *

Calleigh knocked on Julia's office door, before entering and asked, "Do you have a moment?"

Julia looked surprised at her and said, "Yes of course, Calleigh right?"

"Yes, so I have a question regarding Kyle, well more than one actually," said Calleigh.

"I'm listening," said Julia, hoping he wasn't in trouble again.

"So I was wondering when you left him years ago, did you ever regret that?" she asked.

"Every single day," Julia answered.

"Did it ever occur to you to look for him?" Calleigh asked.

"I did, but the timing never seemed right and I back then I was too mentally ill," said Julia honest.

"Did you give him anything to remember you by?" Calleigh wanted to know.

"Just his first name, now want to tell me what this is really about?" Julia asked with a frown.

"Just wondering that's all," said Calleigh thoughtfully.

"It was weird seeing him after all these years, but now we are having a more or less workable relationship even if Horatio is his main guardian. I love him, care deeply for him and will always be there for him and he knows that," said Julia without the younger blonde asking.

Calleigh nodded thoughtfully and said, "Thank you, but it's all too late, I gotto go."

Julia shook her head thinking, "Oh Calleigh it's never too late."

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 3.

_**Warning: Rape read at own risk. **_

The following month Calleigh worked even harder than usual, that Eric went missing didn't help her case and the young woman started to reach the point of exhaustion.

This was however hid well that the only one that actually saw it was Horatio. He was quite worried about his second in command. Of course he knew about the questions she had asked Julia and was now trying to figure out if that girl Natalia had mentioned could in fact be her daughter. But then again the thought was why she had given her up.

The redhead was now thinking of this while he was on his way from his office to his Hummer to run an errand. It was then he heard a low thump and something crash to the floor.

He slowly turned and saw the petite blonde lay on the floor. Her face was white as ice.

Horatio ran over, bent down slowly stroke her check and whispered, "Calleigh, Calleigh."

"H-H-Horatio," she whispered back, slowly opening her eyes looking at him.

"I'm right here sweetheart, are you feeling ok?" he asked, lifting her up a little letting her lean against him.

"No, not ok, Ha-Ha-Hank," she managed to get out crying into his shoulder.

"Kerner?" Horatio asked confused as he couldn't think of any other Hank she should be afraid of.

"He, he, he," she whispered.

"He's in jail," Horatio assured her as he stroked her back gently.

"No, no while back, when I was young," she paused before she continued, "He raped me."

"He raped you, but what happened then?" he asked her.

"Pregnant, ba-ba-baby," she managed to get out.

"So you got a little girl?" he asked puzzling the pieces together.

"Yeeeees, you must think I'm horrible as I left her behind, but I couldn't bear to even look at her, she's half his," she sobbed sadly into his shoulder.

"No, you are not horrible and I completely understand," he said still stroking her.

"But Horatio she's, she's my little girl, even if she's half his, I shouldn't have left her and now it's all too late," she cried.

"It's never too late," he said.

"She wouldn't remember and I couldn't take her from them, not now, she's theirs, not mine, not anymore… I need to take the rest of the day off," she said with a sigh.

"Of course, do you want me to drive you home?" he asked.

"No, I'm good, just, just don't say anything to anyone," she said as she got up.

"I won't and don't hesitate to call if you need anything, anything at all," he said and gave her a wage smile.

"I need her back, but it is as I said too late," she said and headed towards the exit with teary eyes as he thought, "No Calleigh, it's not too late. You just have to let her come to you."

But how she was going to do that not even he knew, he just sighed and went back to his office.

* * *

It was a couple of days later and Calleigh was at a crime scene when she felt like somebody was watching her. Now this was nothing new as people usually watched for a while when the tape come up, yet she felt different.

She looked over at the crowd and then the sea, but there was nothing there that seemed other than usually. It was then she heard it, somebody pulling a trigger and her body froze turning towards the sound, on alert, but nothing.

"Calleigh, what is with you?" Natalia asked her.

"Dunno, something feels off," said Calleigh eyes searching everywhere, but the scene.

"What do you mean?" asked Natalia confused.

"Like we are…" she stopped hearing the sound of the trigger again, but no shoot, instead a soft giggle and turned in another direction towards it looking into the brown eyes of Margaret Hope.

"You're way too jumpy," she said amused.

"What are you doing here?" the petite blonde asked.

"Watching it's interesting, but I have to go, take care," she said and headed into the crowd as Calleigh yelled, "Hey you."

"Yeah?" she replied, turning slowly.

"Where are you going?" Calleigh asked without knowing why.

"Hang with my gang of course, as I said see you around blonde," she said in a superior tone leaving.

"Gang," Calleigh said a tad shocked, looking at Natalia.

"It fits her style, but question is, is she wild or does she just act it," said Natalia.

"I wish I knew, but then again, not my table," she said bending down to pick up a piece of metal.

"At least she got one thing from you without knowing," said Natalia.

"Which is?" Calleigh asked.

"Guns, didn't you see had one on her hip and one by her ankle," said Natalia a tad surprised.

"Dunno if that's a good thing," said Calleigh walking a few steps away thinking.

* * *

**_A little over 18 Years earlier._**

**_Young Calleigh Duquesne was tipsy, no that was an understatement as she was quite drunk. The reason for this was she had followed her brothers to a party, something she did ever so often._**

**_She of course partied with her own friends as well, but she found the older guys her bothers was partying with much more interesting. Maybe that was why she liked hanging around them._**

**_This Friday the young Duquesne wanted to blow of some steam as the next day was her first Saturday off in ages and she could sleep in. So she was free to do whatever she pleased for as long as she wanted, no matter what it was. _**

**_She looked over at her big brother Dave trying to make a pass at a girl which wasn't really working, as she headed for the kitchen with him after trying to almost beg for her attention._**

**_Calleigh let out a soft giggle as she heard someone say, "Hello sexy."_**

**_She startled and turned looking into a couple of brown eyes, but for some reason her mind was on alert. Even though he was handsome something felt very wrong._**

**"_Hey, you're new," she stated as she hadn't seen him around before and she knew most of the people there._**

**"_Just came back from a vacation," he answered._**

**"_Really where did you go?" she asked._**

**"_A little all over, so you taken?" he asked._**

**"_Uhm not at the moment no," she answered, backing away just a little._**

**"_Wanna have some fun then?" he asked coming even closer._**

**"_I rather not if you don't mind," she said._**

**_He seemed to take the sign as he backed of and disappeared into the people that were there._**

**_

* * *

Or at least what Calleigh thought as she didn't see him the rest of the night. It was about four in the morning when she in the end headed home alone, as she didn't live that far from where the party was. Her brothers had offered to take her, but since they were going in opposite directions she had told them she didn't wanto cause any trouble and therefore preferred to go alone. The daylight had after all started to appear and it wasn't all that far. And finally they had let her go._**

**_She was walking slowly as she was not to sober and she enjoyed the peace when she heard footsteps behind her. She didn't think all too much of it as it wasn't unusual to be walking home at this time._**

**_The steps came closer and she could feel a couple of arms wrap around her waist and push her into some bushes close by, pushing her to the ground. She managed to get loose, but he caught her and pushed her to the ground, getting on top of her, pinning the arms over her head with one arm and tearing of her top with the other. He was feeding on her breasts as a wild beast, as she was twisting and turning to get him off. Something she perhaps would have done, if it was not for her current state._**

**"_Please, let me go," she begged, holding her tears back so the creep wouldn't see her cry._**

**_But he was on no mood to listen, suckling hardly on her tits and biting her, as he removed her pants and his to get inside her._**

**"_No, don't" she said trying to fight him off with the little she had left of power, but that didn't work at all. He was just too strong._**

**_As he forced his way inside her she screamed out in pain as she didn't want him, she was not ready for it and it hurt as he forced his way inside her, tearing her up._**

**_He didn't leave it be by hurting her once, but three times in the worst ways… When he left her she was lying there in the grass crying and shaking like a leaf. Bleeding with parts of him still mixing inside her. _**

* * *

**_All she was feeling was empty, shallow and dirty. She somehow some slowly managed to get dressed and walk home, but her sad tears would not stop at all._**

**_They mingled with the water from the shower moment later as she was trying to get him of her before calling her big Dave to get him to come over so she wouldn't do anything stupid._**

* * *

**_It was about nine months later Calleigh gave birth to a baby girl and named her Marie Hope, because she gave her Hope. Calleigh had gone through the pregnancy almost flawless. _**

**_Her father had asked her once why she would want to carry the child because of the circumstances it was conceived under, but his daughter had just told him that she couldn't have an abortion as it would be killing one of her own. _**

**_No one knew how the young girl struggled through those nine months. She did have all the regular signs of pregnancy like throwing up the first trimester, but that was also due to after effect of the rape. She was dizzy, had headaches and in the fifth and sixth month she felt like she could jump on any guy around. She didn't care much for her belly growing so everyone saw it, cause it gave her those looks she hated. Judgment._**

**_Calleigh never once spoke to her belly like pregnant women usually do, if that was because she was afraid to get to attached as she planned to give it away is uncertain._**

**_And she cried, how she cried every day because of the situation, that was not how she planned it, now she was gonna fall in love, get married, then have children, not getting raped and have a kid because of it. It was wrong._**

**_She managed to get through it all including the birth alone, and right after her baby ate of her breast. She cried then too, only now it was happy tears, never before had she seen something so perfect. Never before had she loved anyone that much. Never before had she struggled so hard to give something up. And never before had she regretted a decision. All she had left after her little girl was taken was a photo of her._**

* * *

Present.

Calleigh was out shopping for food when she saw a mother and a daughter argue over something, thinking that could have been her.

If she had only kept her little one back then, her little girl, she would have watched her learn to walk and talk and everything else. Paradise lost.

Not that she was unhappy with her life as it was, she was just wondering what it would have been if…

If Margaret Hope hadn't shown up or not wouldn't have mattered, as not a day had gone by when Calleigh had not thought of her little one.

She sighed and went to pay before she headed home.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 4.

The same night Calleigh was woken by her phone and tiredly answered, "Duquesne."

"Hey it's me, Maggie and can you please come and get me cause I wanna leave and…. and…" she heard Margaret Hope in the other end.

"Slow down, what happened?" Calleigh asked, as she sat up and looked at the time… 3am.

"We were at Donny's hanging out, but then my ride left with a dude and I really don't wanna stay here to early morning cause I'm not up for uhm well tonight and I'm sorry I shouldn't have called," she said quickly.

"Just tell me where you are and I'll be there soon," said Calleigh with a sigh not knowing quite why only that she had to.

* * *

About thirty minutes later the young girl was puking her guts out over Calleigh's toilet, as the petite blonde stood in the doorway watching.

"You know you are way too young to be drinking," said Calleigh in a serious tone.

"I do as I please," was the replay as she looked at Calleigh with blurry eyes.

"That's clear and look where it got you," said Calleigh, rolling her eyes.

"Who are you?" the young girl asked her.

"Why?" Calleigh asked back.

"It's just you look so much like me," she said.

"That can be a coincidence I'm sure," said Calleigh with a sigh.

"Yet I don't think it is," the young girl said, looking back at the older version of herself.

The older blonde's eyes at the moment looked more concerned than angry over her current state.

"Hmmm, you better get to bed," said Calleigh in a half firm tone.

"You're not gonna tell me are ya?" the young girl asked.

"Maybe later, but you really need to get sober," said Calleigh with a sigh and judging from her eyes the young girl didn't want argue, she just followed her to her guestroom.

* * *

It was early the next day that the young girl was woken up by Calleigh talking with someone on the phone saying, "Big Dave I'm serious, she's here. I have no idea how that happened. No. No. I can't do that you know that. Yes, yes. I know, but… Once a Duquesne always a Duquesne, but…. I'll talk to you later."

"You are my real mother," the young girl said from the doorway.

"It's not impossible, I'll tell you that much," said Calleigh with sigh.

"Why did you leave me behind?" the question hang in the air.

"I just couldn't have anything to do with you at that time," said Calleigh.

"Why, what did I do that was so terrible, what crime did I commit?" the young girl's voice shivered.

"Nothing, you did nothing, but your eyes…" Calleigh stopped. Her eyes were still a reminder of her father, the man that raped her.

"They are his, I already figured, so who was or is he and what happened?" she asked.

"It was just bad timing and with school and future career, I had no room for a baby," Calleigh answered.

"But then why have me at all?" the teenager asked insecure.

"Abortion wasn't an option and when the time I found out it was too late to have one," said Calleigh.

"You're lying," the teenager said.

"Why would I?" Calleigh asked.

"I'm not sure yet. So do I have any more relatives in addition to you and "dad"?" she asked.

"My parents and three brothers on my side, not sure about his," said Calleigh honest.

"Tell me who he is as I assume he's still alive," said Maggie.

"No," Calleigh said, now her voice was shivering as well.

"Fine, I guess I'll figure it out," she said heading towards the door when she turned to ask,

"What is my birth name?"

"Marie Hope Duquesne, but I bet you leave it be," Calleigh pleaded not wanting her to find out.

"Well if you told me the truth I wouldn't have too," she said as she stormed out leaving a confused Calleigh behind.

* * *

As Calleigh got in the car and headed for work, it occurred to her that she had Margareth's number and she sighed as she redialed it knowing all to well she would not pick up.

"Come on, pick up, pick up," she thought desperately.

Still no answer and before the petite blonde really knew what was going on she had been driving on red, she heard cars break hardly around her.

"Oh crap," she thought as she drove into the right file and to the crime lab

She had just parked the car as she heard Ryan ask, "Since when did you start driving on red?"

"I was a little distracted and didn't see the light," she said.

"You distracted," he said a bit surprised first, then noticing the confusion in her green eyes.

"Yes," she said, as he mind kept spinning round the fact that her daughter was now out there looking for the truth, wondering what would happen when she found it.

"I find that somewhat hard to believe," he said, mostly because he didn't know what else to say, as she let out a sigh and started walking into the building with hanging head.

Ryan looked a bit worried as he followed her into the elevator and pushed the button saying, "I didn't mean to come off at you like that Calleigh."

"I know. It's OK. It has all just been too much lately," she answered with one of her little smiles.

"I can understand that," he said smiling back.

"What am I supposed to do?" she asked him, not knowing how much he in fact knew.

"I would have gone for the truth, but I guess it's a little too late for that," he said.

"Yeah, which is why she ran and I have not the slightest idea on how to find her," she said.

"Uhm, doesn't she have a cell, cause if so and you got her number you can track her," said Ryan.

* * *

Calleigh rolled her eyes and wondered why she hadn't thought of that and ran to the AV-lab as soon as the elevator doors opened. But she was too late as at once she managed to track it the thing was flying out in the ocean.

She sighed as she heard a familiar velvet rumble stating the obvious, "Trouble."

"Yes," she replied.

"Anything I can do?" he asked, looking at her with worried eyes.

"Write a guide on how to find runaway teens as I have no idea where to start looking," she said with a sigh.

"So I take it we are talking about your daughter," he said.

"Yes, she went in search of the truth," said the blonde with another sigh.

"I take it you didn't tell it then," he concluded.

"Are you insane," she almost spat at him.

"No, but if she's anything like you, she will find out sooner or later and then you will have even more trouble," he said.

"Don't you think I know that, it would have been easier to avoid the little I already told her," she said.

"Perhaps, but you know even if the truth may not be easy it may have a way to work itself out in the end," he said in a mild tone.

"How, how is this ever going to work out, even if she would want me in her life I have no idea how to be a parent," she said.

"Neither did I or Julia for that matter and we are still doing it," he said with a little smile.

"At least you are two, her father is a murderer and in jail, I should have just…" she almost whispered.

"No you should not, you just have to face the fact and be there when she again contact you," he said.

"Why do you even think she will? I bailed on her then lied," she said.

"You're her mother it's in her nature, don't be so hard on yourself as you are already working as a parent for that young girl in the right way," he said giving her a wink before he left her to her thoughts.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 5.

In the meantime Margaret had managed to find her real birth certificate and also the name of her three uncles and grandparents on her mother's side. The only thing she still knew about her father however was his name. "Why wouldn't Calleigh want her to know about him?" she wondered. She however couldn't help but noticed that Calleigh had named her after herself something she liked very much, she in fact like the name Marie better than the name Margaret she assumed her adoptive parents have given her.

She sighed before she dialed the number of what she hoped was her uncle Dave and quickly after heard a man's voice say, "Dave Duquesne."

"Uhm are you by any chance Calleigh's brother?" she asked hopefully.

"I am, who is this?" he asked curiously back.

"Margaret Hope Warner, I'm uhm looking for info bout my parents," she answered.

"Ahh you must by the lost Duquesne," he concluded.

"Uhm yeah, do you by any chance know why your sister gave me up?" she asked.

"What did she tell you?" he wanted to know to not say anything wrong.

"That she had no room for a baby due to school and future career as a cop and that when she found out it was too late for an abortion I however don't think she's telling the truth," she answered.

"It is really not in my place to say anything even if I do know," he said.

"Awwww come on," she complained in a way that amused him a little.

"No," he said.

"Please, please, please," she begged in a very girlish way.

"No, and how did you get this number or my sister's number in the first place," he asked her.

"Well yours weren't to hard to find as I found out where she was born so I just went for the phone book and hoped it was the right one," she said.

"What about hers, she's not listed as far as I know due to work issues," he said.

"No it's not, I prefer not to say," she answered.

"I see, smart one, huh," he said with a chuckle.

"Have my ways, so no way I can get you to tell me," she said.

"You will have to ask your mother," he said.

"OK I guess, talk to you later Uncle Dave," she said and hung up looking at her computer as Calleigh's police ID with a sigh thinking, "Why won't you tell me."

* * *

A moment later Dave called Calleigh and said, "You will never guess who I just talked to."

"Who?" she answered a bit distant.

"Your little girl," he answered.

"What?" Calleigh almost spat out.

"She called me to ask about why you gave her up," he said.

"What did you say?" she asked.

"Truth," he said.

"You did not," she replied.

"Of course I did, cop never lie," he said.

"Dave, please tell me you didn't," she said as her mind spun like crazy.

"Can't, she did ask very nicely and she deserves to know," he said rather amused.

"Have you any idea how much I hate you right now," she said.

"Be nice Babygirl," he said calmly.

"Why, why would you tell her that, you know what he did," he voice was shivering now.

"Easy Babygirl I was joking, I didn't mean to upset you, of course I didn't say anything," he said.

"That wasn't funny, I don't want her to know what kind of man her father is," Calleigh cried hardly.

"You know she will find out on her own if you don't tell him," he said with a sigh.

"I know Dave, I know, I wish things were different," she said.

"I know you do, but you can not change the past no matter how badly you wish it," he said.

"I know, what did I do to deserve that?" she asked.

"Nothing Babygirl, nothing, so what does she look like?" he asked her curiously.

"Like me with brown eyes, I just don't hope she will turn out as…" she said.

"She won't, and if she's nothing like you she's a rebel," he said with a chuckle.

"That worries me as well as she seems much more so than I was back then already," she answered with a sigh.

"She'll be fine, as will you, but I have to go so I'll call later to check on you," he said.

"Please do and say hey to the twins," she said.

"I will, you have to bring her around you know," he said hopefully.

"One thing at the time, first I have to find her," Calleigh pointed out.

"You will, if she's anything like you she's probably not far away," he said as he hung up, she was only hoping he was right still not knowing where to look.

* * *

The young girl wasn't far from Calleigh at all as she was actually sitting on the roof of the crime lab using the wireless network there that she somehow had managed to get access to.

She was actually about to call her again when she heard Calleigh's voice from downstairs say, "I dunno Horatio, maybe I should just tell her if she's gonna find out sooner or later then…"

The young girl looked over the roof top seeing her mother with a redhead man that was standing really close to her holding her hands in his own. She had no idea who he was, but she assumed that it was one of her work colleges or her boss or something like that.

"You should tell her the truth even if it is painful," he answered. The rest of the conversation she could however not grasp as they were talking too low and were to far away.

Maggie curiously watched as a tearful Calleigh was leaning on the man in front of her that caught her and smiled a little by it. It was then the peace was interrupted by another mans voice. Maggie leaned a bit further out of the roof and saw a dark haired and a tad Hispanic guy walk up to the. Calleigh let go of her handsome in less than a minute looking at shook at the other man.

"Spying from the roof are we?" Maggie heard a man's voice from behind and startled.

She turned to look at a brown haired guy and said, "Please don't tell her I'm here."

"I won't, how did you even get up here?" he asked.

"Uhm same way as you stairs," she answered looking over the roof again, by the looks of it her mother and the brown haired man was arguing.

"I see, but why?" he asked.

"Curious, who's the brown haired one?" she asked pointing.

"Eric Delko, her boyfriend," he said.

"And the other one?" she asked pointing towards Horatio.

"Horatio Caine, our boss, and I'm Ryan Wolfe by the way," he said and held out his hand.

"Margaret Hope Warner," she replied and shook it gently as he joined her in watching.

"But I don't get it if that Eric dude was her bloke why was she hugging Horatio?" she asked confused.

"Well Eric has been gone for some time due to his father Ivan, in fact I don't think I've seen him before now. She was probably upset and the timing was bad," Ryan explained.

"I see, but I don't see why she would date Eric," she said.

"Why do you say that?" Ryan asked curiously as the young girl didn't know them.

"I dunno, just he seems wrong for her and awww now she's crying, I need to…" she said and left the roof.

"Yeah there is a plan," Ryan thought with a sigh before heading for the stairs as well.

"Eric, will you calm down," said Calleigh in annoyed tone with tear rimmed eyes. This was not the way she was planning to see him after all this time.

"You are hugging another man and lord knows what else you did and you want ME TO BE CALM," he yelled at her.

"But Eric, it was just a hug, nothing more," she said.

"And how am I suppose to know that?" he asked.

"You know me better than that. Besides you were the one that left me to do who knows," she snapped back.

"You know I didn't have a choice," he said.

"There is always a choice," she said.

"Coming from the one that just got caught with another man," he snarled.

"Dude, you gotto chill, it was not like she was sleeping with him, they were only hugging," Maggie interrupted them.

Both turned at her and Eric gasped, while Calleigh looked even more panicked as she turned to her and said, "Since when did you have a daughter?"

"It's really complicated," she said not knowing what else to say.

"Oh really, care to fill me in then, first him now her, what else don't I know about," he said, hands on his sides angrily glaring at her.

"Dude, you seriously gotto chill," said Maggie again.

"Will you stay out of this you damn brat, explanation please," he said in a cold voice as both Maggie and Calleigh gasped.

"You are not to speak to her like that ever again and I don't have to explain myself to you," she snapped.

"Oh come on, you had a kid behind my back," he said.

"I most certainly did not," she said, now being aware that everyone was looking.

"Then how do you explain it then," he snapped.

"Can we please take this in private?" she asked.

"Fine, after you dear," he said and followed her into the lab as Maggie let out, "I do not like him."

She wondered if she should stay or leave, but came to the conclusion that leaving was best not knowing how long it would take and started to walk away as Ryan turned to Natalia and said, "It's her girl al right."

"Yeah no doubt about that," she responded with a little smile as they walked inside the lab.

* * *

When Margaret sat at home with her parents that night she was just pushing the food around so her parents exchanged concerned looks before her mother asked, "Margaret, are you ok?"

"Mhm, why?" she replied.

"You're not eating, that's not like you," said her mother.

"If I told you something would you promise not to be upset?" she asked.

"It would depend on the matter, but I could promise to try, what is it?" her mother asked, even more concerned.

"I kind of accidentally bumped into my birth mother, I didn't know it was her at fist, but found out later and now well I want to find out more about her and why she gave me up," she said with a sigh waiting for their reaction.

"How?" he father asked a tad surprised.

"Uhm I was in hold up and this cop Natalia something called Calleigh cause she obviously though we looked alike and she came down and of course flipped and after that I got curious and well I started to research, but I haven't gotten to the truth yet though," she answered.

"Why were you in hold up?" her father asked.

"Tipsy driving," she said with a sigh.

"Again, Margaret we have talked about this before," he said.

"I know, I know," she answered.

"And what is your plan with this Calleigh person?" her mother wanted to know.

"Uhm dunno, getto know her I guess, I'm just curious," said Margaret honest.

"You know she abandoned you for a reason," her father pointed out.

"Yes, but still I deserve to know," she said.

"If she doesn't want to share, you should leave it be," he said.

Margaret rolled her eyes and said, "You don't get it do you cause you both knew where you come from."

"So we're suddenly not good enough," her father thundered.

"That wasn't what I was saying, you know what never mind," she said annoyed and left the table to head for her room.

* * *

Margaret was in her room trying to do her homework, but as usual her mind drifted. Any other day her mind would drift to boys as young Margaret was quite popular that way. Still she had never gone all the way as she was waiting for Mister Right.

Now however her mind was wandering towards her parents. She had lived in this house all her life. Her foster parents Jane and George Warner were wealthy, but to her knowledge they could not have the one thing they wanted the most, a child. Therefore they adopted her.

They treated her as she was their own and spoiled her to bits. However they were very strict and didn't like when she didn't follow their rules, so she got grounded or punished in other ways a lot. This only resulted in her being rebellious, mostly because they seemed to see only her bad ways not her god.

Maggie looked at her gun. It was of course not legal. She had gotten it from a friend of a friend. It was one of her most precious possessions, along with her car. A black Viper ACR.

Her father had once taken away the keys for a month because he caught her making out with a guy in it. It was not the first time, nor the last. It was just unfortunate that she got caught.

She figured if he ever found out about the gun, she would probably either been grounded or thrown out for life.

Then her mind went to Calleigh, her birth mother. She didn't really know her for real yet, but what she did know from public records was that she was a CSI that specialized in firearms. That was pretty cool she thought. It also meant that she was a rules girl, but had she always been that way the young girl wondered.

She after what she had seen when she had been watching her seemed to have everything in control. From the way she was dressed to the way she worked. The young girl liked that. Also the way she had picked her up at Donny's without asking too much questions. And her Uncle Dave seemed OK too.

Her real father on the other hand was a mystery. What she did wonder about was why Calleigh had listed him on her birth certificate if she didn't want anything to do with him. Who was this Hank. Maybe there was someone else she could ask, the redhead perhaps she thought with a little smile. He sure was handsome.

Too old though, at least for her. She sighed as her mind finally managed to focus to something about Shakespeare.

* * *

Another female that was thinking that very same night was Calleigh. She and Eric was now over, it had not been pretty, but it was impossible to stop. His and her words were too harsh.

Now she was all alone, as alone as she had been that night as many years ago.

Calleigh sighed and thought about her daughter, she had never expected to see her again or that she would look so much as herself.

She didn't expect to see her in a holdup cell when they meet the first time either, in fact she didn't know what to expect or feel. To be honest she now was very much confused.

She knew she wanted to get to know her better, but on the same time she was afraid to step on any feet.

Not to mention she knew nothing about motherhood or her daughter for that matter. Other than she had a car and a gun and seemed to be acting out. Probably as a result to her parents lifestyle.

But as the curious person she was she wanted to know, so very doubtfully she dialed her number.

"Hello," the young girl quickly answered in the other end.

"I have some questions," Calleigh said.

"Shoot," Margaret answered.

"Favorite color?" said Calleigh as she thought she for some reason should know that.

"Black," it quickly came.

"Coffee or tea?" she asked.

"Tea, you?" she asked back.

"Coffee with sugar," said Calleigh honest.

"Sweet tooth," it came from the other end.

"Cute, choice of music," she said.

"What I am in the mood for, but most rock recently," said Margaret.

"OK, anything in particular then?" asked Calleigh.

"Nickelback, Lady Antebellum, Guns N roses," she said.

Calleigh found the answer amusing and giggled a little before asking, "Favorite flower?"

"Forget-me-nots, you?" she asked back, thinking it was good to know that as well.

"Red tulips," she answered.

"Not roses," she said a bit surprised.

"Only white and at the most pink, but tulips is the clear choice," she said.

"OK, anything else?" she asked.

"Ever had your heart broken?" she asked.

"Yes…" the young girl answered with a sigh, making Calleigh think she should leave that subject be.

"I think that is all for now then, is there anything you would like to know?" she asked.

"How did Eric take it?" she asked.

"Not good, that is over," said Calleigh with a heavy sigh.

"Awww, I'm so sorry Calleigh. Minding me is that Horatio dude free?" she asked.

"He is not, he is at the moment with Julia, at least to my knowledge, they have a son that is a couple of years older than you, but don't get any ideas," said Calleigh in a warning tone.

"I won't, just thought you two would make a good couple that's all," she said honestly.

"He is a good man, I have to go and please don't stay up too late," said Calleigh as she didn't want to get into what she felt about Horatio."

"I get it and I will try, have a good night and thank you for calling," she said before hanging up, before Calleigh could say anything else.

That night just about when Calleigh was about to turn off the light to go to sleep, her cellphone beeped, alerting she had a message. She expected it to be Eric, but quickly found it was Margaret saying, "Thank you again for calling and for caring enough to do so. It really means a lot to me. I'm sorry for causing trouble, but I will try to change. I…. Maggie."

Calleigh suspected the last would be I love you, only it was too soon to do so. Calleigh didn't know whether or not to replay back, so she left it be for now. Instead she fell asleep with a smile on her lips.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 6.

The next morning Calleigh had gotten an idea, so she found Ryan and asked, "Can you do me a favor?"

"Pends on what it is, because if it is borrowing money I'm a little bit short right now," he answered.

Calleigh giggled and said, "Like that is something new, no I was thinking about burning a CD."

"Why don't you do it yourself?" he asked a bit confused.

"Don't have all the songs I want and I figured you knew a little bit more about it so you can find them faster," she answered.

He nodded and said, "Well I got a few moments to spare, do you have a track list?" he asked.

"Here," she said and handed a sheet over to him.

He quickly read it and said, "This should be doable, when do you need it?"

"Preferably sometime today," she answered.

"I'll give it to you when I'm done," he said and smiled a little at her as he knew by the track list it most likely was for Margaret. Unless Calleigh was trying to learn more about her daughter by listening to the same kind of music as her.

"Thank you, I really appreciate it," said Calleigh and smiled back.

"No problem at all," he said as he slowly opened the music program he used to upload the music he used at work.

"I better go, I was supposed to meet Natalia," said Calleigh and headed in the same direction she had come in moments before.

* * *

It was a little later that day that Ryan was finishing up with the CD that he saw Margaret sneaking into the break room. He smiled a little wondering how many times the young girl had sneaked into the lab after she had found out about Calleigh.

Slowly he closed down what he was doing before heading in the young girl's direction.

"Shouldn't you be at school or something?" he asked, just a moment later.

"Or something," she answered, not looking up from the magazine she was reading.

"I doubt Calleigh would be impressed if she knew you were skipping," he said.

"You're not gonna tell her are you?" she asked, looking at him with pleading eyes.

"I'll let it slide for now, what are you doing here anyways?" he asked her.

"I wanted to talk to Horatio, but he seems to be out so I thought I would wait," she answered.

"What do you want with him?" he asked, raising his brows.

"To be honest the truth," she said.

"Regarding?" he wanted to know.

"My birth father, if he's as good as I hear he should know something," she said.

"And going behind your mother's back seems like a good idea," he said.

"Well she won't tell me," she said.

"Ever stopped to think there is a reason for that?" he said.

"I do, but I still deserve to know," she said.

"Even if that is so, is it necessary to dig into something that might be harmful," he said.

"What do you mean?" she asked rather confused.

"Well say for instance he raped her and you were the result, would you know still want to know," he said. He didn't in fact know if that was the case, but he did have that feeling for some reason.

The young girl gasped as it hit her that that must have been what most likely had happened.

She thought about it for a second, how desperate Calleigh was for her not knowing. It would fit. Not to mention why she would have given her up and at the beginning couldn't look her in the eyes as they were his.

Silent tears started to appear in her hazel eyes as she thought about the pain her mother had to go through years back, how alone she probably must have felt.

Ryan looked at her, wondering if he should offer her comfort or not, when Calleigh's voice broke the tension saying, "Little one?"

Ryan stepped aside as the young girl found her way into her mother's protective arms, letting herself fall apart there. Calleigh just held her wondering what had made her cry in the first place. She looked at Ryan for and answer, but didn't get one.

"Little one, what's the matter?" Calleigh whispered in a very soft tone when Margaret had calmed down.

"He…he….dad…he raped you," she managed to get out.

Calleigh froze, again looking at Ryan that shook his head before quickly leaving the room before asking, "How did you find out?"

"Something Ryan said, put the pieces together, where is he now, do you know?" she asked.

"In jail for murder," Calleigh answered honestly.

Margaret gasped, looking up at her saying, "Did you capture him?"

"Twice, once the first time and twice when he escaped years ago," Calleigh answered.

"Does he know about me?" she asked.

"No, I didn't exactly tell him the last time we meet as I at that point didn't know where you were. It was also due to the fact that knowing what kinda man he is I didn't want him to send anyone after you," she answered.

"That's understandable I guess," she answered with a sigh.

"Do you wish to see him?" Calleigh asked, she figured it was only fair to ask as she knew he was still alive.

"Just once I think, but I want you to come with. I just need to know…" she said with a sigh.

"I can understand that I suppose and I will come with, just let me know when," She said as she gently kissed the top of her blonde hair.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 7.

"You cannot be serious Calleigh," Horatio almost shouted at her a couple of weeks later. They had arrived at the same time the same morning and were walking in together, when she told him she planned to take Margaret to see Hank the same afternoon. She had already made the engagements.

"I am, come on Horatio, what was I supposed to say, you can't see him," she said, looking into his piercing blue eyes, not caring if anyone was watching them or not.

"Even if I can see your point of view I think it's wrong," he said.

"I know you do, would it make it better if I said I would contact you after to tell you how it went?" she asked, her hand was now on his arm.

"A little yes, just promise me that you will be careful," he said, looking back into her emerald green eyes.

"I promise," she said with a little nod.

"Good," he said as she gave him a little smile before letting go of his arm and walking towards the elevator to get to firearms.

* * *

From a distance Natalia was watching Horatio and Calleigh, she didn't mean to listen in to just this conversation, but as it happened she was at the wrong place to the wrong time. The reason for that was that she was on her way to DNA when she happened to see them.

In addition it wasn't that uncommon considering they were working at the same place.

The last few weeks she had also seen a lot more of Margaret around the lab as she used to hang around, mostly when Calleigh was not there. She however seemed to connect with Ryan.

Natalia thought about how in a way Horatio and Calleigh were alike with a long-lost child each, suddenly appearing, but neither would ever be a couple.

Years back perhaps as Calleigh had filled her in on the times in the past before she started there, but not now. Mostly because Horatio and Julia seemed to be an item.

Calleigh on the other hand remained single after the fight with Eric. Natalia knew it had been hard on her, but on the other hand she had had enough with getting to know her daughter.

The older woman had in a way started to get found of the young girl, her wildness still intact even after practically moving into the crime lab. She couldn't help but wonder how her real parents felt about the matter, the ones that raised her that was.

Then again that was not her table. She was just about to enter DNA when she saw Maggie sitting on the floor outside reading.

"No school?" Natalia wondered.

"Oh hi Snake, free period," Margaret answered the brunette, lowering her book.

"I see…How are you feeling today?" she asked, she by now had gotten used to her calling her snake. She suspected it was due to her last name Boa.

"A little nervous, C is taking me to see my father today," she said.

Natalia nodded, not knowing what to say as she for some reason sat down next to her. The young girl held up a CD cover and said, "Calleigh made it for me, cool huh."

"Very, I can imagine Ryan helped her out," said Natalia with a little smile.

"Most likely, but I really like the gesture as I don't have anything from her from before, they didn't even let me keep the name she gave me," she said with a sigh, looking out in the air.

"You would have liked that wouldn't you?" said Natalia in a sympatric tune.

"Yes, never cared for Margaret, but the middle name is after C," she said.

"Hope, right?" Natalia questioned.

"Yes, it would have been Marie Hope Duquesne instead of Margaret Hope Warner," she said.

"That is really beautiful and she named you after herself, that means that you must have been special to her," said Natalia with a little smile.

Margaret blushed before saying, "You really think so?"

"I do yes, so what are you reading?" she asked.

"History, civil war," she said, rolling her eyes.

"Well I leave you to it then, let me know if there is anything you need," said Natalia as she slowly got up.

"Now that you mention it, I would like to give C something, is there anything you think she would like?" the young girl asked.

"Well I know she collects guns, but you need permit and so for that. Other than that chocolate, tulips, jewelry," said Natalia.

"Thanks that helps," said Margaret.

"I'm glad," said Natalia with another smile before walking inside the lab to find Valera.

* * *

"I should warn you," said Calleigh as they were getting checked before entering the jail.

"About?" the young girl questioned.

"He's a coldblooded killer, a born predator," said Calleigh with a sigh.

"I assumed as much, but he's not a pedophile of child molester?" she asked, more to be on the safe side.

"No, not at all," Calleigh answered.

"Good, I need to ask you something," said the young girl.

"Yes?" Calleigh questioned, looking at her with her wise eyes.

"When you captured him the first time, did you know it was him?" she asked.

"I did, yes, we both knew," Calleigh answered.

"Did he even apologize`?" she asked.

"No," said Calleigh, looking away.

"It's OK, I'm right here," said Margaret.

"I know you are, are you sure about this?" asked Calleigh to be on the safe side.

"Yes I am," she said, just as the guard showed them where to go.

* * *

Calleigh found it best to let Margaret to wait behind so she could face Hank first. She walked into the room and saw him at the table in chain. Even if he had aged over the last eight years you could still see it was him.

He looked up at her with despiteful eyes saying, "Duquesne, what do I owe the pleasure."

"We need to talk," she said with a sigh, sitting down by the table opposite him.

"Really, about what?" he asked, looking at her with now suspicious eyes.

"You know what happened eighteen years ago, well a little longer," she said.

"We had sex or rather I did, you were not that into it," he said with a vicious smile.

"Damn it Hank," she snarled at him.

"Wow easy," he said a bit surprised.

"I'm trying to tell you something here, why do you have to be so difficult," she snapped, the frustration was shining from her eyes.

"Then spit it out instead of digging into the damn past," he snapped back.

"Well I have no choice because you doing that to me are still haunting me," she said.

"That good huh?" he asked in a sarcastic tone.

"No, but it led to me giving birth to a child and now she wants to meet you, she's outside," she said.

This was clearly not the kind of thing he expected as his jaw dropped to his knees as he managed to get out, "You can't be serious."

"I am, if you don't believe me, look at her," said Calleigh, slowly getting up, only to return with Margaret.

The young girl looked at her mother's rapist. He didn't look that evil, but there was something in his eyes, mixed with shock and tiredness that told her he was. His neck was tattooed and so was what she could see of his arms.

He looked back at the young girl that was a striking resemblance between Calleigh and the young girl, the only thing she seemed to have from him was his eyes. She was at the moment wearing blue jeans, a black belt with studs, a black t-shirt with a print of cross with thorns around it and a leather jacket.

"Not bad," he said with a little smile.

"Oh shut it," it slipped from Calleigh's lips, almost like poison.

"What is your name?" he asked the young girl.

"Marie Hope Duquesne," she answered, making Calleigh gasp.

"I like it and do you have record?" he asked.

"Criminal?" she asked, raising her brows.

"Yes," he said.

"Some demeanors for driving under the influence," she said.

"That's my girl," he said, but when Calleigh gave him a warning look he quickly added, "You really should be careful though, so you don't end up like your old man."

"Didn't plan on it," she said with a sigh.

"Good, so what did you plan on becoming?" he asked, looking at her with curious eyes.

"Not sure to be honest, there are a lot of things I want to do," she answered.

"Like," both of her parents spat out at the same time making Margaret giggle before she answered, "Maybe something in computer engineering, a cop or a csi."

"That's just bloody fantastic as we sure can't get enough of those," said Hank and rolled his eyes.

"You're just upset cause she managed to capture you. You know if you had been any good as a criminal you wouldn't have gotten caught in the first place," said Margaret with a little smile.

"You gotto admit she has a good point?" said Calleigh.

He shuddered and said, "Perhaps or maybe I just had bad luck."

"Or maybe you wanted to get caught?" said Margaret.

"Why would I want that?" he asked back, raising his brow, looking at her with interested eyes as he wanted to know what she was thinking to conclude that.

"You raped her cause she didn't wanto do anything with you right?" the young girl asked.

"Perhaps," he answered.

"I guess it was just random that the two of you meet when she arrested you the first time as you couldn't possibly know she was a cop unless you managed to keep track of her, which I doubt," Margaret continued.

"I didn't, and I don't think she knew that I was me before she saw me," he said looking over at Calleigh that was listening with a very watchful eye.

"I didn't as I believe you were a first timer back then and you weren't in the records yet," said Calleigh.

"I was good at hiding my tracks, but I slipped up and then we meet," he said with a sigh.

"What was that like?" she wondered looking into her father's brown eyes.

"I was absolutely shocked as I never expected to see her ever again. Then there she was arresting me, acting like she had never laid eyes on me before. I'm still at that point unsure she knew who I was," he said and looked over at Calleigh, she was now insecurely looking down in the table.

"C…?" Margaret questioned, looking at her mother.

"I didn't until the moment where we caught up with you. Then I knew, at the moment I turned to look into your eyes, I knew that you were the man that…" she stopped, looking away.

Hank looked at her, it looked like the mighty Duquesne, the woman he always knew as secure, the one no one could make back down was about to cry. And he knew it was because of him. He was sure he should feel satisfaction, but instead, for the first time in his life, he felt guilt. If his actions hadn't resulted in young Marie that was sitting there as well, his actions may have been different, but now he reached out for her saying, "Calleigh, I am truly sorry."

She didn't replay as his daughter, their daughter continued, "Did you break out in hope of seeing her again, that she would capture you?"

"No," he quickly answered.

"You are lying," Calleigh stated.

"How would you know?" he asked, looking at her, her eyes were now meeting his.

"You left me that message," she said.

"Yes, but that didn't mean I wanted you to find me," he said.

"You must have known from that that I would catch up with you," she said.

"I didn't, but in a way I hoped you did," he said.

"But was that so you could kill her or for her to drag you back to jail only so you could see her again?" Margaret asked. She was looking at both of them, they again were looking at each other. She suspected that this was the first time they were actually talking like this and listening to each other without snapping.

"I assume it would be that last as to be honest even if I had the chance I don't think I would have the heart to kill her," said Hank.

Calleigh looked down, even if she didn't want to she knew she was blushing.

"Will you be sentenced to death?" Margaret asked, looking at him, as she didn't know how serious the crimes he committed were.

"I think they will rather have me rotten here," he said with a sigh.

"Will you try to escape again?" she asked.

"I don't see the point, she will only drag me back here I am sure," he answered.

"She would," said Margaret, flashing her mother a smile, she gracefully nodded back.

"Was it worth it, what you did?" she asked.

"At the time it seemed like it was, but not anymore," he said.

"If you could go back and redo it would you?" she asked.

"To be honest I don't know," he said.

"Does that go for what you did to my mother, any regrets?" she asked.

"I probably would have taken another approach as when I look at you I know it wasn't supposed to happen that way, yet I am glad that it did," he answered.

She nodded and said, "That is all I wanted to know, unless you…"

Calleigh realized she was talking to her, but said, "No."

As they both got up to leave and it got clear to him it was the last time he probably would see his daughter he asked, "Will I see you again?"

"Not sure," she answered.

"I understand and Calleigh I am really sorry," he added making her look at him one last time before they walked out of the door.

* * *

Once back in the car Calleigh turned to Margaret and said, "Why did you introduce yourself with my name, not your own?"

"Because now that I come to think of it, it is my name, it's the one you wanted me to have and it's the one I want it to be in the future. If you don't mind that is?" she said, looking into her mother's green eyes. As after she had talked to Natalia earlier that day she figured that the best gift would be to take her old name back.

"No, not at all, I would be honored," she said with a smile.

Maggie nodded and asked, "Can we please go, I need to get back as I do got more homework."

Calleigh let out a slight giggle, remembering how that was before slowly starting the car to drive her daughter back home.

* * *

Feedback awalys welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 8.

That night Calleigh couldn't sleep, she was thinking of Hank and Margaret or Marie as her name really was. She was trying to imagine how it would be if she had been conceived under normal circumstances and what would happened if he had acted differently.

As she walked around, trapped in a mess of thoughts she knew she needed someone to talk to. She slowly picked up her phone and called Natalia. The other woman sensing that Calleigh was all other than OK quickly found it necessary to come over and promised to do so.

Not long after Natalia rang Calleigh's doorbell and the blonde quickly let her inside and led her to the living room where they sat down on her couch.

"I'm sorry that I called you this late, but I needed someone to talk to and you were the only one I can think of now that Horatio is with Julia as I called him earlier to say it went OK," she said.

"That's OK, I wasn't yet asleep, so how did it go?" Natalia asked, looking at her friend with concerned eyes.

"It was intense, very intense. She asked him all kinds of questions and he answered just like that, I honestly didn't expect that," she said.

"That I can imagine, so I take it she's probably home thinking as well then?" Natalia asked.

"That or doing her homework, she wants to change her name Natalia," Calleigh said.

"Really to what?" asked Natalia, a bit surprised.

"To the name I originally gave her," said Calleigh.

"Awww, Calleigh, that is wonderful," Natalia exclaimed.

"Yes, but does that mean she wants me to be her mother and leave her foster parents, as I'm not sure I would be comfortable with that. It would feel like stealing her in a way," she said.

"I can understand that, but I still think it is great that she wants to change her name," Natalia said.

"It's just that I don't think I can be her mother even if she wants me to," said Calleigh with a heavy sigh.

"Calleigh, listen, I am sure you can, there must be a reason as to why you choose to keep her,"Natalia pointed out as she very carefully put her hand on top of Calleigh's.

This gesture came a bit sudden on the younger blonde so she withdraw before answering, "I don't know Natalia, I really don't and it is another thing that is confusing me as well."

"Which is?" Natalia asked.

"Hank he said he could have taken another approach, I mean if he did, she may have been conceived under other circumstances," said Calleigh, looking down.

"Calleigh, you mustn't think that way. You at the time were very young and you didn't want him and now he's a criminal behind bars. He probably was before you meet him for the very first time," said Natalia, again putting her hand on top of Calleigh's.

This time she didn't move it, she just looked into her eyes and said, "I know, I know, but if I hadn't rejected him, maybe he wouldn't have…"

"You honestly can't torture yourself like that. He was the one that made the wrong choices, not you," said Natalia.

Calleigh realized she was right and said, "I'm still not sure I can do this mother thing, at least not alone."

"You won't be alone, you got me and the others to back you up," said Natalia and winked at her.

"Thank you and again thank you for rushing over, it really means a lot to me," said Calleigh and smiled at her.

"You are welcome any time," the brunette answered and smiled back.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 9 / Epilogue

_**1 Year Later.**_

"So not fair you can't do this!" Marie protested loudly in front of the whole crime lab.

"Car keys, NOW!" Calleigh demanded, holding out her hand.

"You know sometimes I just ugh…" the young girl said and let her have the keys.

"You were saying?" the blonde asked, giving her a warning look.

Marie Hope just crossed her arms over her chest in a very demonstrative way as the blonde shook her head and said, "I had it with you."

Then she slowly turned on her heal before she slowly started to walk towards the firearms lab.

* * *

"What did you do this time?" she heard Natalia ask behind her.

"Speeding, but really didn't mean to," the young girl said, looking down in the ground.

"And where were you going in such a hurry?" Natalia asked, looking at her.

"Here, I was late cause I was talking to Rex," she excused herself.

"New boyfriend?" asked Natalia.

"Hardly, he's helping me with science so I can get my grade up," said the young girl, lightly rolling her brown eyes.

"Glad to hear, and the history?" Natalia asked.

"Aced last test, so I'm good, so are you and ma going out tonight?" she asked, looking at Natalia, as Thursday was their date night.

"Haven't decided yet, we may stay in as we're both tired," said Natalia with a sigh, they had both been working a lot of doubles lately.

"Cool, ugh I really need to get home to do some stuff, but how am I gonna get there without a car?" she wondered.

"I'll talk to her, just go hang in the break room and don't do anything stupid in the meantine," said Natalia in a warning tone.

"Thanks aunt Natalia," said Marie and headed in the direction of the break room as Natalia headed towards firearms.

Natalia knocked on the door to firearms lab asking, "Am I interrupting?"

"No, come in sweetie," Calleigh answered, making a hand gesture for her to answer.

Natalia came in, hugged her from behind and leaned her head against her shoulder asking, "Isn't it a bit harsh to take her car keys away?"

"How else is she going to learn?" Calleigh asked with a sigh.

"Did you at least ask why?" Natalia wanted to know.

"Not exactly, I take it you did," said Calleigh, letting her arms go behind, pulling Natalia closer.

"She was late from a meeting with her science tutor Rex," said Natalia.

Calleigh sighed, but Natalia solved the matter by gently nuzzling her shoulder and whispering her into her ear, "You are not as bad as you think."

"I hope not, it was this weekend she was gonna spend at George and Jane right?" she asked as Marie Hope sometimes spent time there.

"It was yes, do you want to do anything special as we get the house to ourselves?" asked Natalia.

"Dunno, just relax at home and sleep long I think," Calleigh answered, just as there was another knock at the door and they heard Marie ask, "Is it OK if I go outside the lab?"

"Where and with who?" asked Calleigh in suspicious tone.

"Just right outside with Kyle, he's showing me a card game and we thought we do it outside cause of the weather," she said.

"OK, but just outside the lab," said Calleigh in a warning tone.

"Of course and thank you," she said.

"For?" she asked.

"Caring and making boundaries," she answered and gave them a smile before going out to Kyle. The two of them had become close friends over the last year. Calleigh had once asked if nothing more was going on, but Marie Hope had just said she wasn't interested in him that way.

"See I told you you are not that bad," Natalia whispered pecking Calleigh's neck a little.

"I suppose you are right, so what are we doing tonight?" she asked.

"Renting a movie and I'm cooking," said Natalia.

"Sounds heavenly," said Calleigh and managed to turn around to kiss her. Natalia slowly deepened it as she pulled her closer giving her just the comfort she needed at the time being.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


End file.
